Quogan Spoof
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Yes. I am aware that half of you guys will hate me for this one. Oh well, it was fun. : QL-DL
1. QL Spoof, Take One, Action!

AN: I've actually decided to write a Quogan... SPOOF!

So Quinn and Logan are making out in the bushes. Zoey pops up out of no where, yelling to all the PCA campous that Dana's coming back.

"Dana's coming back!?" Logan screams breaking the kiss with Quinn so she falls forward onto the grass.

"Baby, you're with me now. Remember?" Quinn pleaded. Logan stands up and runs away. Quinn gets mad. She chases after Logan and stunns him with her arm lazer thingy. Logan falls to the ground, and Quinn gets some football players to help her drag him to her room.

Meanwhile...

"Dana! I cant believe your back!" Mike and Chase yell. They all hug and Zoey comes back over and hugs Dana.

"Do you guys know whats up with Logan getting carried away by Quinn and some football players?" She asked.

"Logan? Where is he?"

"Thats what I'm wondering." Zoey said.

"We should go check your dorm Zoe." Chase said. They all walk over there.

Dana opens the door to see Quinn trying to kiss Logan, but he keeps turning away. She has him tied up in a chair, there screaming at each other.

"But Logan! I love you!" Quinn screams in her annoying voice.

"I dont love you, I love Dana!"

Quinn let out a frustrated growl and tried to stick him with a needel, but he kept moving away, as much as he could. As she's doing this Dana brusts into the room.

"Hands off my man you Geek!" She screamed as she kicked the needle out of Quinns hand.

"Dana! Your actually back? I don't believe this!" Logan said with a yell.

"Neither can I, Logan's mine now. Go away." Quinn said in a stuck up voice. "Ask him. I know he'll say me."

"Oh yeah? Logan who do you love?" Dana asked, already knowing the answer.

"I love you Dana. Quinn, I hate you." Logan said looking right at Dana.

"Oh... oh no... what's happening to me?" Quinn yelled. She was slowly spazzing out. "Dose not compute."

She was twitching like crazy when the rest of the gang came into the room.

"Dose not register... restart the hard drive..." Quinn said in a mono tone voice. Her head started to move back and forth in a super fast motion. Her neck started smoking and her head blew off! Her neck was filled with wires and chips and stuff that was all electronic.

"See! I told you she was a robot!" Michael yelled as Dana got Logan out of the bindings. They made out, then got married, and never mentioned Quinn again.

The end.

**I know I'm going to get bashed for this. I could have made it way harsher if I wanted to. I was bored and my friend gave me the idea. Bash away. Tell me you hate me. Make me famous. **

**Fob-session-DL-Freakk.**


	2. Author's Note

****

I obviously don't own Zoey 101. I think I proved that point with this spoof. Hahahaha.

Just to make it clear. I have put no effort what so freaking ever into this story. This was just to be funny. I didn't have anything better to do today. I really don't care how many people liked it or not. It was just to get a laugh. I was bored and had a computer.

****

To Lady Padfoot21:

I made her blow up because it was a spoof. I was trying to make it funny and I succeeded. She seems to smart for a Human being. Hahahaha. I basically tried to make it seem like Logan was using Quinn to get over Dana. Sue me.

****

To TimeWitch15:

I know it was Horrible. I tried my best to make it horrible. I wanted it to be funny. Logan's a jerk to everyone except his girlfriends. Quinn was his girlfriend in the show, so he was supposed to be nice to her. If he would have got together with Dana, they wouldn't have been so mean to eachother. And that's also a way of flirting. The dialong was crappy, because the story was supposed to make no sense at all.

**to Seattle90210**: I know the story sucks. It wasn't that mean. It was pretty mean though. Dana is way cooler then Quinn is. I'm glad your a Quogan fan. That's awesome. You didn't have to read it. I didn't make you. I like expressing my opinions.

**To Teddybaer**: I already replyed to your review.

**To Latidah:** I wanted it to be funny. I got more good review's then bad ones. Negative Feedback 10 . I know I didn't do the math, but yeah, I guessed. 4 outta 18. Not to shabby.

I also did this because I think that Quogan is taking over over Zoey 101. Seriously. What happened to all the DL, CZ and NM shippers? Did you guys all morph into the QL zombies!? Yeah that was harsh. I didn't mean that to take offence. It's just that there are so many of you guys. It's like your multiplying. It's insane.

****

All you guy's know I'm not a bad writer. I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all. Hate me if you want. I will continue to ship DL like there's no tomorrow. I'm also adding a chapter to this. Another Spoof. I'm not forcing you to read it, but I would like you to.

Peace out. Much love.

Fob-Session-DL-Freakk: Presley Profanity


	3. Freedom Of Speech

**IMPORTANT: **Dude, what's up with everyone thinking there's a war going on? Seriously. It's called having fun. I don't care about all the QL stuff going on, other then the fact that it's killing the other couples in the process. Even the CZ has died down. Isn't that the couple that Zoey 101 was all about in the first place? Thank you to everyone who actually took this as a joke, and had a sense of humor. Here's the next chapter, **this one isn't actually bashing Quinn at all, it's more about bashing Logan and sort of Quinn, too.**:

Once upon a time. Logan was on the beach, waiting for his new girlfriend Quinn. She had just got done doing some really dangerous experiment and said that she would meet him there after. Logan's watch started to vibrate, freaking him out. He pressed the side button to make sure that it really was his watch. He screamed like a little sissy man when Quinn's face popped up in the watch.

"There you are!" Quinn said.

"Quinn!? What are you doing in my watch?" Logan yelled. He took the watch off and looked under it. "How do you fit in here?"

"Logan, I'm in my room."

"Your room is in my watch? How is that possible, I've been in your room with my watch on and it real-"

"I'm not in your watch, Logan. I'm in my room and sending you a video link. Come to my room, hurry up. I'll know if you don't come strait here." Quinn warned. She blinked off the video. Logan shook his head. Quinn was like obsessed with Logan. She was trying to make him be her test dummy on the side too.

Logan was walking to Quinn's dorm when he, literally, ran into Dana and knocked her on her butt.

"Oh crap, Dana. Sorry."

"You should be." Dana said, she looked down because she felt something cold on her body. "Fuck."

"Oh shit. I'm Really sorry for that Dana." Logan said wincing. She was carrying a smoothie back to her table when he ran into her. It was now all down the front of her shirt. Logan decided it would be best if he ran away before he got attacked. When he turned to run, Dana pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, no you don't. You owe me a new shirt," She looked down. "And new shorts."

Dana dragged Logan off campus and next door to the local mall. She picked out clothes and made Logan pay for everything. They had an awesome day. (To lazy to put in details).

"Dana, I had an amazing time today, even though I had to buy you 3 new outfits _and _lunch. I'm just glad I got to help pick your clothes." Logan said with a wink. Dana blushed. He picked 2 outfits of insanely revealing clothes.

"I did, too." Dana said. She moved closer to Logan. He hesitated, but knew that he wanted **DANA**. Their lip's were so close, they could feel each other's heated breath on the other's lips. Logan was about to kiss her when his watch shocked him. The electricity shook his body and made him fall. "Logan! What's wrong?"

"Quinn!" He yelled. She popped up on the screen with a red face.

"Logan! I'm going to hurt you for doing that." Quinn screeched. Logan held the watch away from him and quickly kissed Dana, it was hot and passionate. Suddenly, Logan's head started to shake like crazy. He was done with it The next thing they knew Quinn was next to them.

"Quinn, I've come to a realization. That I do not under any circumstances want to be with you. The one my heart has chosen is Dana Isabella Cruz." Logan said smartly.

"Logan! Your smart!" Dana and Quinn yelled together. Quinn was especially happy.

"Now I have a smart boyfriend!"

"Psych, now _I _have a smart boyfriend. Logan loves me, did you not just hear him?" Dana gloated.

Quinn screeched again, this time lunging at Dana. EPIC BATTLE! First it was Dana punching Quinn, then Quinn zapping Dana and then Dana running away. Then Quinn screaming and jumping away. And then they were both on a cliff with Jagged rocks on the end.

"Quinn! I don't want him anymore. He is so not worth dying over." Dana surrendered.

"Huh? After all of that?" Quinn said losing her breath's. They were both panting like crazy.

"You can have him, the dumb Logan was way better." Dana said walking away from Quinn. Her body battered and bruised.

Quinn thought about it. She didn't want Logan like this. Dana's kiss had made him like this. She also didn't want Logan now that she thought about it. She broke up with Logan and became a world famous person and married Bill Gates, and got all of his money after he died.

The End.


End file.
